Cooler's Revenge
by 2019OtakuOverlord
Summary: A remake of the Dragon Ball Z Movie, Cooler's Revenge. In which I placed it into my Dragonball GT Remake timeline.


Long ago, long before Goku and even Bardock, there was a king. This king ruled the universe with a stone cold fist. Taking over planets, and solar systems, but nothing soothed his thirst. All he wanted was more and more power so that one day, perhaps he could stand up to the monster that had killed his father before him. The planet in which he was born had the resources and numbers, but they did not have the power.

The lonely king, Cold, then thought perhaps the best way to go would be to have a child. Which is exactly what he did.

King Cold soon learned that he had been carrying twins. So he began storing power into the two whilst they were incubating inside of him. Eventually the day had come and he spat out the two eggs, waiting for them to hatch.

The first egg started to crack, then did the other. The first baby to come fighting his way out, he was pale white with a royal purple.

King Cold: I shall call him… Frieza. My first born, he shall takeover my burden when I am gone. Oh Ginyu, would you mind detecting his power for me?

He obliged and his power was off the charts, electricity soon began to crackle around him and got out of control.

King Cold: Oh dear! I must revert his power before he kills himself!

He put his hand on his son and devolved his form to something more containing. He then turned to look at his second, who had just popped out.

King Cold: Cooler, that is the name I chose. It ails me to say so… but I'll need to send him off world. He is almost on par with Frieza. His control over his power though is phenomenal. Alas he would pose too much of a threat to his throne and I do not want infighting. Send him to the outskirts.

Ginyu sought to his request. Five years had passed, Frieza was still oblivious of knowing he had been given a brother. Meanwhile he had gotten King Cold to blow up their races planet. Now no one could stand in their way. King Cold went to visit his youngest on occasion. Little did Cooler know though this would be their last encounter.

King Cold: Frieza and I had just killed off our people. With that in mind, only you me and him are aware of Buu's existence. If I am not capable of doing such things, I am going to entrust it to Frieza.

Cooler: But father! That insolent brat won't care about your legacy. His puerile actions will lead to the destruction of the Cold Force!

King Cold: Argue over this again, and I will kill you on the spot… remember this… I am trusting you with something else though… I may have told Frieza of the dangers of Buu and Beerus, I haven't warned him of the true enemy… Moro… Had Moro not been so strong that the Kais were forever weakened, my father would still be alive and Buu would have been vanquished. Buu is kept on Earth by the way, Frieza does not know this. I fear if he did he would go and awaken the beast unknowingly.

Cooler: Very well… father.

King Cold: Good… now then, I cannot come back any longer. I must focus on Frieza, his success will lead to the zenith of our race. We will be so mighty that the primordial Buu won't even stand a chance!

He went out in a huff, Cooler bending down on his knees in tears of anger. His brother, born just a mere minute ahead of him was getting all the spotlight… all that would change however…

Cooler's own army had found Frieza on Planet Tuffle. Salza came in with the scanners to show what had occurred.

Cooler: Well, it seems the brat is tarnishing another gift Father gifted him… Planet Tuffle had such marvelous technology, not to mention the powerful monkeys. They truly were a bonus. Now it seems as though he is committing mass genocide for his own amusement…

Salza: Well, misour Cooler. It appears as though it was renamed Planet Vegeta many years ago. Frieza ordered the genocide of the Tuffles for making a weapon stronger than his Supernova. One that resembles the legend of Super Saiyan God in aura. Now he is blowing them up from rumors of a Super Saiyan floating about.

Cooler: Is that right then… so he is doing it out of fear is he… disappointing…

Salza: Oh, what is this… A pod just escaped the planet!

"Hahaha… splendid… well Frieza, it looks like some fun will begin. Revenge will come your way I promise you, and when it does I will be there to rub your little face in it. Your pride, and foolishness, will have its consequences.

Thirty years later: Cooler had learned of the death of Frieza and attempted to contact King Cold, only to be blown off and have a messenger tell him the search for Frieza will not end. Then a year later getting the message of Frieza being brought back and traveling with King Cold to Earth, that is when King Cold finally answered the call while Frieza was asleep.

King Cold: I know what you will say, and forget it. I will provide Frieza with what he desires. If it is true such a powerful being lived on Earth for so long, Buu has likely perished or fled.

Cooler: Alrighty then, but if this comes back to bite you… do not say I didn't try and get you out.

The call ended and Cooler turned to his minions.

Cooler: Keep an eye on Earth… I'd like to know exactly what happens from this point on. Oh, and keep an eye on Frieza Force territories.

The two then landed on Earth. Searching for the Super Saiyan that wronged the Frieza name. Come to encounter another Super Saiyan, who had then killed Frieza and had shot King Cold point blank.

King Cold: _Well… it appears I got what I had coming… forgive me Cooler, I have failed you. I couldn't even best a monkey, let alone Buu… please, continue my… legacy…_

King Cold had then become surrounded by a menacing pink and black aura, it was like he was suffering a nightmare that which has never been encountered before.

Buu: I remember you… Son of Zerolute… descendent of Chilled. Buu come for you…

Frieza: As a result of your son's sins, this gift of foresight has been granted to your last. He shall see the fall of your race, as the Saiyans did before. You being the overseer, shall be given a vision of what is to come…

He began seeing flashes of every time Frieza died, and then topped off with Cooler's eventual demise. Now, Cooler arrived in front of Sorbet.

Sorbet: C-Cooler?! King Cold said you were exiled! You are to leave this place at once before they arrive!

Cooler: Pitiful weakling… your precious Frieza and Cold have been slain. I am the last of a bloodline. I grant you dominion over the Frieza Force, under the condition you wipe out any trace of me you have and give my three fourths of the army and land. However I want the good planets, garbage planets such as Imeka are useless to me. Yardrat is among those I want. In return I will give you Shisami and Tagoma, two of my mightiest subordinates. Comparable to the Ginyu Force in their younger years.

Sorbet: Frieza had been slain… fine, I will meet with your demands…

Cooler: Excellent. In return here, I shall grant you scanners to oversee the people who killed Frieza. Report to me anything you find.

Cooler turned to Shisami and Tagoma sharply, then left without another word. He would go into hiding, waiting for the perfect chance to enact his vengeance.

Sorbet would then start to betray Cooler, studying the Saiyans rise of power and learning of the dragon balls. Eventually, the time came to revive their fallen master. Once it succeeded, Cooler learned of it and got excited.

Frieza was resurrected, he emerged from the healing chamber a newly reborn emperor.

Sorbet: L-Lord Frieza! I am so glad to see you arrive. It has been difficult since you arrived… we are down to a forth of our army and land.

Frieza: Yes, I do recall you. You are the pipsqueak that got bullied in the academy, moving on… ignore the loss of land, we will make up for it in our unadulterated might. To do that I will have to sully myself in the barbaric regiment known as training… Tagoma is it? Come with me at once…

Cooler watched in the shadows as his brother was training, he smiled at the thought of his brother possibly becoming a challenge. Then he saw it against the monkey only to witness as his brother was killed once again.

Cooler: Damn! The little roach cannot help but be defeated by the same people… making the same mistake. I am through chasing after him, waiting for him to finally come to his senses. My purpose… all my life I strived to prove I was better than Frieza. Now that is impossible for he keeps getting killed!

Salza: Well sir, you could kill the pest responsible for his and Cold's demise.

Cooler: Foolish wrech! Just because he defeated my trivial brother does not mean my goal should transition to killing him. If I beat him it does not mean I surpassed my brother it just means I succeeded where he had failed and that is not the victory I seak.

He would spend the following year waiting. Wallowing in his filth, refusing to eat. Only to then get the exciting news, Frieza has been brought back to life…

Following the ToP, Frieza began to reconstruct his empire, but before he was able to recapture his main planet he was stopped in his tracks.

Frieza: Who the hell do you think you are…? Getting in my way will be considered treason! Now, before I kill you where you stand explain how you are alive… all members of my race were killed off long ago.

Cooler: Oh, pardon me… there was one survivor, it appears Father neglected to inform you. I am your twin brother, the current emperor of most of the unknown universe. I also believe it is you who are committing treason… I have trained every single day of my forsaken life in hopes to finally destroy you! Now, that is exactly what I will do… You trained for four months to be able to attain a color change, I have trained to give me a new evolution!

He then grew three times his normal size, grew a kingly crown and large red eyes and spikes capable of cutting through a person. This power was truly unrivaled in his mind. Frieza recoiled at the sight of this demonic presence, then laughed it off as he went into his Golden Form in a majestic wave of roses.

The two clashed, Cooler was on the defence as his brother was pushing him back. He was being beaten in a fight he strived to win. He began to panic, trying to upper cut his brother or overpower him in size. Nothing was working, every little defence measure he tried was proving useless.

Frieza swept his brothers feet and forced him onto the floor. He was proclaiming victory as he stood there as if he was a god.

Frieza: Remind me again… who was going to beat who now? Because from where I am standing… it doesn't appear your prediction came to pass dear brother… hohoho…

Cooler then smiled, relieved almost. Before an explosion of blood escaped Frieza, who then dropped to the ground in a great deal of pain.

Cooler: To answer your question, I believe that goes to me… I have studied your every move since the day you were handed the Cold Force… you get cocky, and force yourself into a state of weakness. One you saw in Goku, I simply took a page of your book and exploited your feebleness. Now, phase one of my plan is complete… I do understand this won't be enough to stop you, but I have a plan on what might…

He pointed his finger in his brothers gaping hole in his chest where Cooler pierced him with his tail. Then charged a massive Supernova, one far bigger than Frieza's could hope to be. Unlike Frieza's however, it was not red nor orange, it was a vibrant blue. His brother was devoured by the attack as he sent it into the void of nothingness known as space.

Cooler: That didn't kill him. His trait to endure will save him. However it will be enough to subdue him long enough for him to witness my ascension to Father's true successor. Now… onto Majin Buu…

On Earth, the Z Fighters were having their luxurious vacation with each other to celebrate their victory in the tournament. Vegeta felt uneasy, sensing a dark presence in the galaxy. He didn't think much of it though. Whis was standing by, observing his scepter and waiting for the fun to begin.

Whis: My my… now won't this be exciting… Lord Beerus might even have a little fun.

Goku then senses a large ki firing off in the distance. He teleports there to find a Frieza looking being.

Goku: Frieza!... or Frost? Why are you here?!

Cooler: I do not have any concern with you Goku, I simply wish to kill two people on this planet and I will be on my way.

Vegeta teleported with Whis over there and saw the mighty being.

Vegeta: Kakarot he is not Frieza nor is he Frost. He is clearly of their race though.

Cooler: Just how many monkeys has my brother failed to kill… I mean I knew the dence imbecile was negligent on the genocide on Planet Vegeta, but to this degree…

A look of shock fell on both his and Goku's face. Vegeta collapsed in fear, banging his fist into the ground repeatedly.

Vegeta: I-I found the files… mentioning of the tragedies of Frieza's homeworld… me and my father found them, wanting to see how crazy that bastard was… We saw how many genocides he played part in. Then we saw the report King Cold made, he stated that Frieza had a brother, but he was killed in a mission… We thought nothing of it at the time, until I looked through the military records and saw you weren't listed… it was a cover up…

Cooler: Ah yes, so you were of the chosen four to have survived… I should say three considering you were of the ones Frieza kept hold of. That does not matter now, what does matter is one puny little human being killed.

He then vanished without a trace and appeared in front of a little boy who was protecting the young. He was scrawny, didn't look very strong. He was being protected by an old monk.  
Chappa: I will not let you hurt Uub, even if I must lay down my life!

Goku then remembered what Dende had told him just before the tournament began, he teleported in front of Chappa and stood firm. Going Super Saiyan Blue and was ready to fight Cooler.

Cooler fired his laser eyes and tore through Goku's shoulder and scraped Uub. Goku retaliated and lashed out with a blitzful attack. Cooler kept catching each punch before knocking Goku into the ground. Then walked up to the old monk and slapped him away.

Uub ran back before stumbling onto the ground. He was in complete tears, appalled by what might happen to him.

Cooler leaned in closely, and punched Uub in the gut, endlessly beating the small boy, laughing while he does it.

Cooler: So this is the so called Majin Buu… the being that murdered my grandfather, petrified my father, and killed the strongest of the Kai's!

Uub: Wh-what… are you ta-talking about…

He grabbed the child's arms tightly, so much so it broke, then tossed him away into a field of small death beams.

Goku got back up and went Blue Kaio and continuously thrashed Cooler. His anger was pushed to the limits and he was not going to back down. He began to fire a Kamehameha, but Cooler just walked right through it followed by striking Goku with his spike, leaving a huge mark of blood.

Cooler: It appears you may be trouble… I was hoping to let you live, but killing you seems like the best way to fulfill my mission..

Majin Buu then leaped out of the air and landed on Cooler, sitting on him and was idly waiting, just sitting there eating a piece of chocolate.

Cooler threw him off, enraged by his actions. Then he noticed that he was in fact the other Buu.

Cooler: Ah… there we are… the debased Buu, the one that had been defiled by the Kai. To be honest, I thought the rotund appearance was just a camera issue…

Cooler went back to firing at Buu, each injury just got regenerated. Then Cooler got serious and began to fire more deadly attacks. Using a frost like attack to cryogenically freeze Buu in his tracks.

Cooler: Ah there we are… Now with this attack you will be reduced to shards that can easily be destroyed.

Buu: Why bad man do that! Bad man make Buu angry!

Buu started to steam up and thaw himself out. Then began to attack Cooler, who started using Instant Transmission to attack Buu, Goku, and Uub all at once.

Goku: What?! How did you learn Instantaneous Movement? Only me and the Yardrats know of it!

Cooler: Ah yes, but I took over that world and they taught me their techniques. I had even improved their ability by making it truly instant, allowing me to be so fast to be able to be multiple places at once. You see unlike my brother, I fight with my mind not just my power. I studied all of your powers, as well as that of other races. For example, thanks to Ginyu's race I can replicate traits of other races. Zarbon's race was particularly useful… for what you see right now is the beauty, now I shall become the beast!

His already menacing fifth form grew more rough, having large stone like bumps and a more alligator type of face. Then began to fight more and more, soon all three were knocked into each other and cornered. He began to charge his cerulean Supernova, maintaining his sinister smile. Until he had been stopped, he was being held in place with currents of electricity zapping out his power.

Cooler: Ah yes… the Namekian, do not think I forgot about you…

He stretched out his tail and pierced through Piccolo's chest and tugged him towards his body.

Cooler: Namekian Regeneration can only be pushed so far if I am correct… If I damage your head you cannot regenerate. Your _senzu beans_ would be able to work of course, but it will take a while for Korin to grow them wouldn't it… otherwise you could have used them in the fight with Beerus to just outlast him…

Piccolo flinched as he realized how much time he spent studying, Cooler then shot a small blast into Piccolo's skull and decapitated him. The other Z Fighters arrived and surrounded Cooler.

Cooler: Cooler Armored Squadron… Dispatch!

Salza, Neiz, and Dore all flew out and began their poses. Then turned around and charged at the Z Fighters, they knew their every move before they even made it and knocked them right down.

Cooler's vision suddenly became hazy, he saw flashes of something. Almost as if it were a dream. He witnessed what looked to be him dying, but then everything went black and he snapped back into reality.

Cooler: _It seems I have been cursed with Divination… the ability the Kanassan race wielded and bestowed upon Bardock. Meaning at the path I am taking I will be destined to die, however if I could abuse the ability I could very well win… _

After extensive focus, he was able to control what he saw. He was able to dodge and deflect all upcoming attacks before they had even fired. This raw talent made him unstoppable.

Whis: Lord Beerus, dear I say the power Frieza's brother has?

Beerus: Hmph… he has Divination. Big deal… my question is why would the lamented king choose Frieza, when clearly this one is superior… he is no God of Destruction, but that power is remarkable.

Whis: Do I detect a hint of praise my lord?

Beerus just scoffed and looked away while continuing to eat. While Cooler and his men defeated the Z Fighters. Goku was gravely injured, things felt hopeless for him. So much so, he awakened Ultra Instinct… His silver hair shined once more and he stood back up, giving Cooler a cold stare with his dead eyes.

Goku charged towards him and attempted to strike, Cooler dodged but Goku countered. An endless cycle of punching and dodging began between the two, Instinct versus Mind…

Beerus: He pushed him that far then, did he… Cooler certainly doesn't compare in power to Jiren. His strategic thinking though, as well as arsenal of abilities, was able to push the fighters into a corner. One so grave it awakened this divine power to counter a taboo faculty.

Whis: Quite so, while Ultra Instinct allows the body to freely make decisions without much communication with the brain, Divination allows the mind to know what will happen next and can make the decision faster. Since Divination also enables the user to see the past and present and in different planes of existence though, Cooler can see how Ultra Instinct played out in the Tournament. Which means, he can see the weakness…

He was right, Cooler had already learned of this power up. Goku was beginning to reach his limit and flame was started to disperse. Eventually it backfired on Goku who was then sent to ground in a flurry of violent attacks.

Vegeta went Blue Evolution and charged but he was ultimately defeated quickly. It seemed hopeless. This guy was completely out of all of their leagues.

Cooler: How about I finish it off with my own technique…. Black Hole…

He charged up a black ki attack, one striking resemblance to Supernova. This was sucking up all the light near him and he began to expand it. Then he waved it over to all the Z Fighters. They all felt powerless, but then saw Goku stand up as he was ready to face it, even though he was completely drained from Ultra Instinct. The decided to give him the energy needed, for Spirit Bomb.

Beerus and Whis had helped out, and made a Divine Spirit Bomb larger than any other seen before. Cooler backed away a little bit, seeing that the Spirit Bomb would fail. It flew towards the Black Hole and clashed, they began to merge, swallowing each other up. As he predicted the Spirit Bomb did explode, but Goku used Ultra Instinct one final time to control the ki with his Ki Flame from earlier, it surprised Cooler and he froze in place.

The attack hit him, and was sped up with a group Kamehameha that sent him flying towards the sun. On his journey, he had fled past Frieza who redirected his attack from earlier for one final hit before Cooler was bitterly defeated.

Cooler: _Well… it seems Frieza's failure became mine… My lust for acceptance dug me the same grave. Now, I grew overconfident, and that laid the ground for my own death. Forgive me Father, I shall see you in the afterlife… _

Salza, Dore, and Neil saluted the air, morning the loss of their leader. Piccolo quickly killed each of them once Dende healed him. Frieza landed, injured and distraught on where he is. Before he got healed and cleared up his mind.

Frieza: Well… I suppose I do owe you monkeys a thank you, but I won't degrade myself with such things… I best be off.

Buu: Buu have message for Freezer.

Frieza: It is FRIEZA you bumbling obese oaf.

Buu stuck out his tongue and then used his antenna to create a candy message.

King Cold: My dear boy… my soul was captured by this creature, he wanted me to be able to say a goodbye before taking me to the same place as Daddy… Please, do not hate Cooler for what has happened. I separated you two for a foolish reason, and in doing so my bloodline has been torn apart to just one… I kept him a secret from you because I didn't want to anger you, make you think I did it to overthrow you…

Frieza just turned away and shot Buu's antenna off with the projection with it. He scoffed, saying he doesn't care for the reasonings. It is behind him now. He leaped off and flew into the void of space to rebuild.

Goku: It is too bad, if he wasn't so hellbent on killing Buu… he would have made a better sparring partner than Frieza!

Whis: Yes, well he was the culmination of hatred, as Frieza was. The two are just two sides of the same coin. Buu sparked a line of hatred, one that not even a wish could break.

Cooler then awoke, confused that only one of his eyes would open. He looked around, confused on where he was. A man stood in front of him, eating an unknown meal. The man turned and noticed he was awake. He moved closer to Cooler, grabbed ahold of his chin.

Cooler: Am… I dead?

The man: Hahaha… no… not yet anyways. I was watching your fight, I couldn't let a fellow defier of Divination die. I'm going to enhance you, perhaps once we are done you can give those Saiyans a run for their money…

Flashes of sparks went off followed by Cooler's painful scream. Then all went blank…

Rise… Meta-Cooler… Your _true_ goal… begins now…


End file.
